fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thetexassooner1/The New and Imporved Fusionfall Wikia Step 2: New Admins and New Rules
The new admin roster has now been made which I will talk about in a little bit and we need to talk about new rules. I also talk about future plans for the wikia and goals. Hello and welcome to our next step for The New and Improved wikia project. We now have our new admins who are: Zakery1, TyAquazon, Thetexassooner1, Fuse King, and Fusion Megas15. Do note we STILL need one more admin to join the team. Sign ups for that position will be talked about shortly. But now that we have our new admins we need to have new rules so we don't have to repeat this again. I will also discuss the new user rules and goals for the entire wikia that needs to be done in order for us to be a great wikia again. Our new admin rules are short and very simple to follow, yet breaking one of these rules could lead to a block and maybe even loosing the title of admin. Our first rule is: All admins have the same exact rights. This means everyone can make and demote an admin. If you are a replacemen admin (Which you will learn on this blog soon), you will NOT be able to create admins and remove admins but you will be able to block people who need to be blocked. Our second rule is: If you create or demote an admin WITHOUT 4/6 of the admin team agreeing OR creating more than 6 admins, than this will lead to a temporarly time of losing admin. Depending on how severe the case is it could be a 2 week to forever. And the third and final rule is: Treat everyone equal. Do not say stuff that make people feel bad, this can cause anger which could end up really, really bad. The new user rules. These could be a giant change for some people but for most people it will stay the same as it always was. The first new rule is: You MUST be a user to edit, if you are a wikia contributer currently and you are an edittor then make an account. Until we make it when Wikia Contributers can't edit, any Contributer who editts between now and the time we make it where they cant edit, will be asked to make an account and if you ignore us you will be blocked until you make an account. The second rule is: No longer can you write Fanon in blogs, these are for user updates and user hosted events and such. We will now ask that you write your Fanon Fusionfall storys at the Official Fanon wikia here. Replacement admins, you may be wondering what these are so let me give you a breif disscussion about what they are. They are users who are accepted into becoming a replacement admin for admins who have violated one of the rules or filling an admins position until we find someone to replace him/her. They do not have full adminship but still have the title as Admin. A replacement admin sign up is on the same place as the regular admin sign up (Which will be posted once made). To sign up to be admin you will become on our replacement admin list. If we need someone with full admin then we will research the person and if we feel like you deserve admin, you will get your promotion. I will contact the Official Wikia Support team very shortly and for now just keep updated in the update section below. Let me now talk about goals. I will have our full goal list in a diffrent blog sometime soon BUT for now let me give you a outline of what you can see coming in the near future. We plan to make it where all 6 admins have there own SPECIAL page where you can follow what they are doing, what events is going on, and what they plan for YOU the users ahead. We also plan to get rid off all spam on the wikia that has not been caught and fix every single page we have. And lastly we want to make it where we have a special beta wikia for admins and special users to test new templates and features to be added to the wikia. Well thats it for this blog Heros. Keep Fuse at bay and continue fighting those monsters! 'Updates' #I have sent a email to the Wikia team. They said they'll be back to me in the next 2-4 buisness days. Be on the lookout Fuse King and TyAquazon for those admin changes where you can Promote and Demote admins. #Importent!!! The wikia staff has declined the adoption request for the wikia. They said we need to have Fusion Aquabyss not edit for 60 days then I can re-submit the adoption request and hopefully it will work this time. So until 9/22/12 this is as far as we can go for now, or is it? Category:Blog posts